peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-08 ;Comments *Peel plays a couple of records from Zimbabwe brought back by Andy Kershaw including the Jairos Jiri Band and the Marxist Brothers. *Peel plays a track from the Users after a listener wrote to him that he used to write to JP around 1976/77, when he was listening to him at the age of 14. He informs Peel that he was living in Canada for a year and now has a child and goes on to mention that the Users still shred in my mind, which Peel agrees. *Peel mentioned that he saw Fabian once live touring with Chubby Checker and Freddy Cannon. Sessions *Great Leap Forward #2. Recorded: 1988-01-26. *A Witness #3. Recorded: 1988-01-10. Broadcast: 19 January 1988 Tracklisting *feedtime: Don't Tell Me (7" - Don't Tell Me / Small Talk) Aberrant *Great Leap Forward: How To Be Successful In A World Of Failure (session) *D.J. Kool: The Music Ain't Loud E-Nuf (12") Creative Funk *Echo & The Bunnymen: People Are Strange (7") WEA *Jairos Jiri Band: unknown (Peel mentions that it is a track which is on a b-side of a single, but doesn't mention the name) *A Witness: Sunbed Sentimental (session) *Users: Sick Of You (7") Raw *Omega Defcon II: Enter The Dragon (12" - Deathnation) Alpha Omega *U.V's: Stockholm (LP - Crayon Jungle) Zinger *Great Leap Forward: Cursing This Audacity (session) *Swiz: Time (7" - Down) Hellfire *Fabian: I'm A Man (LP - The Tiger) Chancellor *A Witness: Zip Up (session) *Levi 167: Something Fresh To Swing To (Vocal) (12" - Something Fresh To Swing To / The Other Side) B-Boy @ 2 *Negative Gain: Dark Places (LP - Back From The Dead) Pusmort *Nordland: Just Keep It Away (7") Not On Label *Coldcut Featuring Plastic Man & The Plastic People: Doctorin' The House (Speng) (12") Ahead Of Our Time *Sugarcubes: Coldsweat Remix (12" - Coldsweat (Remix E.P.)) One Little Indian *Great Leap Forward: A Peck On The Cheek A La Politique (session) *Mix Master Spade And Compton Posse: Genius Is Back (12") La Posse @ 3 *Ventures: Ram-Bunk-Shush (LP - The Ventures) London *A Witness: McManus Octaphone (session) *Marxist Brothers: Rega Kunetsa (LP - Afrika) Musi-Oa-Tunya *Wedding Present: Nobody's Twisting Your Arm (7") Reception *Joe R. Lewis: Love Of My Own (12") Target @ 1 *Thrilled Skinny: Quicker Than The Blinking Eye (12" - Piece Of Plastic) Hunchback *Great Leap Forward: The Original Sin (session) *Charlie Feathers: One Hand Loose *Big Deal: Open Mind (7" - Very Mysterious E.P.) Self-Destruct *Primitives: Crash (7") RCA *Pere Ubu: The Modern Dance (LP - The Modern Dance) Fontana *Smith & Mighty: This Is The Time (12" - Anyone...) Three Stripe :(JP: 'And it is indeed the time for me to disappear in the night, slick hey') :Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9546XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 1988-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE004 ;Length *1) 1:57:42 *2) 1:20:41 (0:29:59 - 0:44:22) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE004 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9546/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes